


Löft Aloone

by janjan_the_ninth



Series: DE Artfest 2020 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Google Translation, Hospitals, Humor, M/M, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, maybe angst? the original was certainly angsty. this is more fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janjan_the_ninth/pseuds/janjan_the_ninth
Summary: A google translate version of my Detroit Evolution Artfest fanfiction Left Alone."After the misbehavior, Gavin woke up in the hospital bed. Tina is next to him, but she doesn't know what happened.DE Artfest Ra 6: Amnesia"
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Artfest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814725
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Löft Aloone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a google translate version of my fanfiction [Left Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106992). It was created for a fun showcase. This is for my friends from The Cults Server and the Octopunk Media Server. Love you guys. Inspired by Detroot Evoot. 
> 
> This was translated from English, to German to Mauri, to Suaheli, to Polnish, to Irish, to Chinese and back to English. 
> 
> A guide to the speaking characters:  
> "The Nurse speaks like this."  
>  _"Tina speaks like this."_  
>  **"Nines speaks like this."**  
>  "Gavin speaks like this."

Gavin obviously opened his eyes. He immediately closed his eyes again. His head is easily injured. Did he drink too much yesterday? Maybe all goes well. She always finds and tries to make her eyes brighter. After a while, the lights did not turn on and his head was very slow until he closed his eyes for more than two seconds.

He finally found a room there, making sure that there was not much to drink. This room is called a hospital. Throwing an IV on his right waist is also a blow. Do you remember what happened to him? He hated going to the hospital after he died. He looked down to find out what had happened. He had no pierced legs or arms, and no stroke was seen except for a small button on his left arm. He turned his head, hoping that the nightclub events would help him understand what was going on.

When he moved his eyes closer, his head hurt. When the headache is so severe, there is only escape and pain. Really, you really have to be punished here. He tried to put it on the headphones and control his breathing until the pain subsided. When he realized that the next step would no longer be a problem, he saw his eyes again.

There is a calendar next to the bedside table. He saw it in November, but could not see it in real time. But it sounds. November. She remembered her appreciation for the job she had hoped to lose the Halloween decorations. All pumpkins and branches in the area were seized for several days.

When he looked outside, he looked at everything on the table. The official DPD card in front of the calendar. All the injured during the operation have been hospitalized. Nothing unusual. However, in most cases it is below the slope of the ceiling or staircase. When the floor slides, he must follow the handle. That bastard should have the upper hand in their battle. These red ice buyers did not take care of themselves.

But there are others. There are more bedside cards on his desk. More than he thought! Will those who commit adultery work cruelly? Gavin sneered. Yes, it seems that his employees will stick to it. No one cares and blesses him. There are two departments. One of them was sitting in the corner of his room. She didn't know what she was pulling because Tina was lying on the bed in front of her. Perhaps this is one of the reasons why they are not doing well. The white coat is located near the marble floor of the hospital.

The door opened, turning his head, he collapsed, groaning in pain. The doctor walked into the room.

"Ah, a search tool. I found you awake. My name is Lucas, and your Nupushi is mine. Once I stop taking the medicine, I will send a doctor immediately." Nihi approached him. For the author of a heart attack, only Gavin had seen him at the time. Tina started to move forward while writing about handicrafts.  
_"Gavin!"_ Tina noticed and ran to him. The coat fell to the ground. _“Stupid, get up. Would you scare us like this? We are very worried.”_

“It's a pity you interrupted me.”

_“Maybe! Do not laugh.”_

Tina was sad and tired. In the last days, it seemed that he did not sleep in a dream! What does Gavin look like.

“Sorry T. what? Do you know I can handle it?”

_“Yes, I know that. Sometimes let the bastard come out a little bit.”_

Gavin wanted to touch the twins, but a man with nipples sent him to clear his throat. Then he waited patiently for Gavin and Tina to watch him.

“Your signs are okay. There are many other questions to ask yourself when you have a headache. This is an additional test to ensure that it will not produce lasting results."

There is nothing wrong with a bad nut. He could not tell why he was in trouble. Very cheap. Maybe this is one of the reasons why they are not doing well.

"Yes, then I know. This is not my first trip. My name is Gavin Reed, and my birthday is October 7th, and it is now November. I work for DPD. Yada yada. I can assure you of ID The number?” Gavin asked the nurse and he asked the nurse to leave.

Tina set her sights on Gavin and tried to play well. _“Don't worry too much. He hates hospitals. He is a shooter. This is just a human being. It must be correct, right?”_

“Don't worry, Officer Chen. He was not the first patient I met. I will take him to the doctor as soon as possible for the final examination until Detective Reed leaves the hospital.”

At this time, the nurse thanked him. Tina sat on the throne on the other side, marching as if to help him, but he decided to march and raised his hands to signal her. After all, he doesn't have to worry anymore, hospitalization is enough.

Just when he was about to say something, the door of the room opened again. And don't believe that plants are one flower and several flowers.

"Why are you here?" Gavin was angry. His anger brought a cold smile. This made him very angry.

**“I know you are home, Gavin.”**

_“Yes, he returned to the bastard we really met.”_ , Tina said quietly. what happened?

Nines stood up, placed flowers on the side of the bedside table, and put his hand on his shoulder, which was bad. Gavin stretched out his hand.

"What are you doing in hell?"

**"I asked a friend what he was saying 31 hours after leaving."**

Gavin couldn't help laughing. The cruelest laugh he could make.

“Hahaha great player, does Chris love you?” He laughed before making a threatening sound, "But I can still hold my hand, it will catch on fire. I am your plastic butt."

The team can jump very clearly.

**“Gavin, what you said is no exception.”**

“I find it very interesting. So before I ask for safety, please go ahead.”

**“I do not know. Why are you sad? I don’t need a hospital, but it’s too much.”**

“You don't know other people. Therefore, you must become a good machine before you go.” She defended him and warned him the time to check the room.

The nurse is good for everything. He told the Chief Executive in a sad statement that his girlfriend had let him go. At the end of the jump he smiled at the river again, stood up and looked at Tina. He thought she should slap him in the face and said something to look forward to April Fool's Day. He didn't notice the tears streaming down her cheeks.

_“Gavin? what number?”_ Tina asked.

"What a stupid question. 2038."

Therefore he suffers from amnesia. Not November 2, 2038, but November 27, 2039. Seriously, this is a problem. unbearable. But the trick to blasphemy is that an Android revolution is happening, and those plastic parts that look so biological are painful. Politicians recently got another job to try to get rid of this plastic.

It will not work again, nor will it go back to the streets and hire new people who work for DPD. For the sake of God, he once knew to visit his clothes in the hospital. they! How did Fowler agree? Tina told him everything, I hope he can remember something.

As for Gavin, he tried not to listen to her. He knows how to cheat and act on the side of the machine instead of himself. In order not to be eliminated, he left her alone and promised to show her some of the administrator's questions when using other photos. He respected her highly and did not respond.

Due to the danger of amnesia, he stayed in the hospital for one night and two weeks to allow him to rest after get off work. The two-week sentence allows the administrator to show everyone that his makeup skills are better.

When he got home, someone was waiting for him. A hell of surprise. Bai Shiji Bao said she was standing in her room and thanked him.

"Are you working here?"

He said: **"You gave me the keys to the apartment. I spend most of my time here."**

"Go to hell". Gavin threw the cloak on the ground and walked towards the threatened person. He has not forgotten the title of the upcoming sudden argument. “You made lunch, all right. go ahead. This is crazy to you, you are like me, so far. I have plastic in my house. He is right.”

**"Gavin, Amtoun"**

“My amnesia continues. What if I miss a whole year? This does not mean that the first windward machine will attack my house.”

**"That just caught our attention. I didn't come here to find your house. It is not a machine. I am a living person."**

“Not for me. So please pay attention to my gun.”

**“Not you. You know that the day has been booked. You have changed.”**

"I won't change!" Gavin nodded.

**“Gavin, please remember. I'm in love…”**

"Fuck." Gavin is beautiful. He refuted the idea of liking the police: “Don't worry, you are a machine. If so, I don't have to worry about plastic parts at all. "

Steam can cause serious injury. There are still many tears in his eyes. The work of biologists is excellent.

“I told you about separation”

**“Okay, watch it twice. I won't wait for you anymore.”** The sound is as loud as a machine. Gavin, who shows his real face, must be eliminated. However, he was not very happy. Not as accurate as previous machines.

Cheese can go. **“See you at the station after your health vacation, we are still friends. Congratulations”**

As soon as the show ended, the mediator attacked her and she fell under his feet. He bent down, nodded, analyzed her sympathetically, Gavin examined her, and folded his hands together.

Gavin heard the meowing 'good butt' sound, and stretched back. He turned to look at Gavin with injured blue eyes last time, and then closed the door behind him.

She is alone at the moment. Put it in, and the broken computer left the house. It covered his surroundings. Why is he worried?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this mess of a fanfiction. What's your favourite line or which one did you think was the funniest?


End file.
